SHPC01 / Transcript
The Nature Kingdom was very beautiful, with many peaceful and kind inhabitants. The buildings were amazingly built, and the air smelt like roses. When the flowers bloomed, they looked so beautiful and gave a pretty scent. The sun shining above warmed everyone up, physically and mentally. When the snow fell from the sky, it was always sparkling, and everyone tried to catch it with their tongues. Everything seemed like paradise and everyone was happy. This was the work of the Four Princesses: Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope; Summer Flame, the princess of the sun and passion; Autumn Maple, the princess of wind and kindness; and Winter Snowflake, the princess of snow and intelligence. Spring Tulip had long pale pink hair tied up into a low ponytail, and wore a golden tiara with a flower brooch in the middle. She had a long pale pink dress and she wore gloves that covered her fingers and almost all her arms. Summer Flame had long pale red hair tied up into a high side ponytail, and wore a golden tiara with a sun brooch in the middle. She had a long pale yellow dress and she wore gloves that covered her fingers and almost all her arms. Autumn Maple had pale brown hair tied into a big bun, and wore a golden tiara wit a leaf brooch in the middle. She wore gloves that covered her fingers and almost all her arms. Winter Snowflake had some of her long white (whiter than snow) hair tied up into a bow-like bun and the rest left tumbling down her shoulders, and wore a golden tiara with a snowflake brooch in the middle. She had a long pale blue dress and she wore gloves the covered her fingers and almost all her arms. Everyone cheered when the princesses walked out of their palace and into a place where everyone could see them. They bowed down and smiled as they received everyone's support. "Thank you, everyone, for coming here today," the leader, Spring Tulip, announced once everyone had quietened down. "Today is a momentous occassion, where today, our little fairy messenger, Bloom, will hereby forever be in charge of preparations for anything!" Everybody cheered as Bloom, the squirrel-like fairy, walked where the princesses were, and was given a collar with a jewel in it. "T-t-thank you, Your H-H-Highnesses," Bloom stammered, her face bright red. "Do not think of this day as a terrible day," Winter Snowflake said calmly to Bloom. "Think of this day as a momentous day, where you are in charge of everything, little commander." Bloom was happy, and so was everyone, but not for long. "What's that?" Someone shouted, and pointed to the sky. Sure enough, there was a dark object circling the Nature Kingdom. Then, it happened. An explosion erupted, and everyone scattered, but they were soon captured, and turned into familiar monsters. "Hidois," Spring Tulip muttered. "Scatter!" Summer Flame shouted loudly, but before she could run, Winter Snowflake and Autumn Maple grabbed her dress. "You're not leaving, especially when this is happening!" Autumn Maple told Summer Flame, and Summer Flame turned bright red. "You're right," she decided. "I can't leave, not yet." "It is Zero," Spring Tulip informed the girls. "We must use the rest of our power to seal him away." "But, Your Highnesses," Bloom protested. "You can't go! Please don't!" "Bloom," Spring Tulip said gently. "We have a mission for only you to complete." Bloom wiped away a tear and nodded. "Alright. What is it?" She asked. Spring Tulip smiled. "We won't be around for much longer, so as soon as we banish Zero away, we will go to a land called Earth and be reborn." She explained as Bloom listened tearfully. "You must go there and find our reincarnations, then awaken them as Pretty Cure." "Do you get what you have to do?" Summer Flame asked. Bloom nodded, and ran off, heading for Earth. As Bloom ran, she heard crashes, and a man's voice shouting, and cursing the princesses. Then, a bright light shined behind Bloom, and four lights flew before Bloom, and disappeared. Bloom touched the jewel on her new collar, and disappeared to Earth. ('''OPENING: 'Smile! Season Heart Pretty Cure!)'' "What a pretty day!" Koizumi Hana, a 13-year-old girl said 16 years later as she packed her things for home. "A pretty day means a pretty garden!" A girl's voice interrupted, and into the classroom came Yukimura Yuriko, a member of the school newspaper committee. She was holding a camera and seemed to be taking a video of Hana. "Tell us, how do you take care of a garden so well? Is it skill? Is it a family gift from ancient times?" Yuriko asked persistantly, while Hana just stood there, freaking out. "I... um..." She said, still freaking out. "Yu-chan, you know that Koizumi-san hates being in the spotlight, besides, her secrets are private, so she obviously won't share them." A voice called out, and the Student Council President, Yukimura Ami, entered the classroom. "Y-Y-Yukimura-san!" Hana stammered, and bowed. Ami smiled, then turned to Yuriko. "Please remember what I have said, Yu-chan." She told Yuriko. Yuriko shrugged. "Yeah, alright, and don't call me Yu-chan!" She said to Ami, and walked out of the classroom. Before Ami left the classroom, she winked at Hana, which made Hana blush. Hana grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom, and into the school grounds. Jeez, that was embarrassing! ''Hana thought as she ran home. Just then, she heard a cry from the sky. "What was that?" Hana wondered, and looked up. "What is that?!" Hana shouted in fright. A dark object was in the sky, getting bigger and bigger by the second. The object landed on the ground with a crash. "Okay," Hana panted. "I'm scared, but that thing may be hurt!" "Hello ~bloom!" A voice came from the pit. Hana was frozen in fear. "Hello?" The voice came again. "Who's there?" Hana whispered. A dark shadow appeared from the dust. Then the thing appeared: a green squirrel. "You're not a real squirrel," Hana said, confused. "When have squirrels been green?" She wondered. "I'm not a squirrel ~bloom." The squirrel said in a calm voice, but Hana just got plain scared. "My name is Bloom, and I was once the fairy messenger of the Four Princesses of the Seasons: Spring Tulip, Summer Flame, Autumn Maple and Winter Snowflake ~bloom." "Um, okay," Hana said. ''Why am I talking to a squirrel? ''Hana thought. "I know that you have been having dreams about a girl pleading for you to awaken quickly ~bloom." Bloom said, nodding her head and crossing her arms. "Well, let me tell you, that girl was Spring Tulip, the princess of flowers and hope ~bloom." "Now that's weird." Hana whispered to herself, but before Bloom could explain anything else, a man appeared. Bloom squeaked and ran to Hana, and hid behind her. The man stared at Hana, and laughed evilly. "''This is the reincarnation of Princess Spring Tulip?" The man cackled. "She looks like nothing special or important!" "Don't be rude ~bloom! I just know ''she's one of the four ~bloom!" Bloom shouted protectively, and looked at Hana. "Are you ~bloom?" "I don't even know what you're talking about, Bloom-san." Hana replied. The man cackled again. "Well, if you are the reincarnation of Princess Spring Tulip, you should know, I am Stone, faithful servant to Lord Zero, lord of darkness and evil, and destroyer of nature and hope!" Stone looked around and saw Yukimura Ami walk past. "Perfect," he said, then summoned a black card. "A Shard of Darkness ~bloom!" Bloom shrieked. "Tell that girl to watch out ~bloom!" Before Hana could figure out what was going on, Stone threw the Shard to Ami. "Yukimura-san, watch out!" Hana shouted, but it was too late. "Huh?" Ami said, and turned around at the last second, only to be shot in the neck with the Shard, and fainted. "Yukimura-san!" Hana screamed Ami's name, and rushed to her side. Hana turned back to Stone. "What did you do to Yukimura-san?" Hana screamed angrily at Stone. Stone only cackled evilly. "You'll see very soon, human." Then Stone shouted very loudly, "Come forth, Hidoi, and release the evil in your heart!" Hana watched in horror as Ami was turned into a monster. "Hidoi!" The monster roared out, and started destroying everything. "Yukimura-san," Hana whispered, horrified. "Don't worry, human, only you can save the human girl ~bloom!" Bloom cried happily. "Can you ~bloom?" Bloom asked Hana. Hana was trembling. "I'm scared," Hana replied, letting her hand go slack. "I'm probably just a weak human, like you said, Stone," Hana continued. "I know I'm right," Stone replied, and laughed evilly. "But!" Hana said, clenching her fist and forgetting that she was shy. "I refuse to let anyone hurt an innocent person, and Yukimura-san doesn't deserve this! I have had enough of these games you play! You are a big and mean bully, and I don't care if you do this to grant someone else's wishes!" She shouted as loudly as she could, but then put her hand on her mouth. "Did I really say that?" She asked herself. Bloom gasped. "I can sense it ~bloom!" She exclaimed happily. "Your strong feelings can help sense the power of Spring inside of you ~bloom! You really are Princess Spring Tulip ~bloom! You are able to become a Pretty Cure and to save that girl ~bloom!" "I will do anything to protect my friends, so how do I become a Pretty Cure?" Hana asked Bloom. Just then, a bright light appeared in front of Hana's chest, and a white flower appeared. The flower spun around and grew bigger, and turn into a palette. "A Season Heart Palette!" Stone and Bloom chimed in sync. Stone shook his head and held out his hand. "Now, human, give me that Palette." He said gently. Hana kept the Palette near her. "What do I do now?" She asked Bloom in a hurry. "Shout out, 'Pretty Cure, Charming Season Activation' to transform ~bloom. And hurry!" Bloom replied. Hana nodded and raised her hand, and her Season Heart Palette began glowing as soon as she shouted, "Pretty Cure!" Then she grabs the make-up pen and shouts, "Charming Season Activation!", then applies eye shadow. Then vines are released from the mirror of the Palette and then Hana spins and falls back and her hair becomes longer and changes to pink then the vines wrap around her body then her gloves appear then she touches her chest and her top appears and she then twirls which form the petals on her skirt then the vines wrap around her legs making her shoes form and then grabs a leaf which forms her choker and she pats her chest and her ribbon appears afterwards, her headband gains a green flower and her hair is tied into a ponytail, then she finally opens her eyes which have gained a sparkle. Then Hana flew down from the sky, landing on her feet. "Oh wow! This is adorable!" Hana squealed and Bloom cheered. "Princess Spring Tulip, you've finally been awakened again ~bloom! Now think up of an introduction and a name ~bloom!" Hana stood there, thinking and thinking. "Got it!" She said, snapping her fingers. "My past name was Spring Tulip, so I'll call myself..." ''"The blossoming flowers marks the season of Spring! Forever blooming, Cure Tulip!" "A perfect choice ~bloom! Now charge up your Palette with fighting spirit, and defeat the Hidoi ~bloom!" Bloom shouted to Tulip, and Tulip nodded. "Alright! Spirit, spirit, spirit!" Then her Palette began to glow. "Now, before the spirit goes away, shout out a summoning incantation and summon your Season Wand ~bloom!" Bloom shouted again. "Got it!" Tulip said, and shouted out: "Sing, melody of hope! The Spring Season Wand, Flower Sceptre!" As soon as she finished the incantation, Tulip raised her hand, and a pink and green light flew up and exploded into a flower with a stick in the middle. Tulip grabbed the extension on the bottom and posed with the stick. "Adorable!" Tulip exclaimed, and pointed her Flower Sceptre at the Hidoi. Tulip then shouted in a prepared tone: "Let the flowers bloom in the name of Spring! Pretty Cure! Spring Flower Attack!" When Tulip shouted 'Pretty Cure!', flower petals gathered at the flower adornment at the top of the Sceptre, and as she said 'Spring Flower!', she swung herself and the Sceptre into a spin-like motion, and pointed the Sceptre at the Hidoi, and as she said 'Attack!', the flower petals flew out of the flower adornment and flew at the Hidoi. The Hidoi said, "So relaxing", and glowed, and turned back into Ami, still unconscious. "That was just the first attack! There's gonna be more and I'm gonna report this to Lord Zero!" Stone threatened angrily. He disappeared before Tulip could attack him. Ami then appeared to be waking up, and Tulip de-transformed into Hana. "Remember, Princess, keep the Pretty Cure thing a secret ~bloom!" Bloom whispered to Hana. "I will, and I like Hana better than 'Princess'." Hana informed Bloom, and went to help Ami. "I hope she can find her sisters and defeat Zero ~bloom." Bloom chuckled, and ran to Hana. ('''ENDING: 'Song of the Seasons)'' Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Category:Season Heart Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:HanasakiTsubomi997